Modern Espionage
◄ Modern Espionage ► ' ' Diretor : Rob Schrab - Roteirista : Mark Stegemann - Exibido : 19 de maio de 2015 - Temporada : Seis Episódio : 11 Resumo : Um jogo secreto paintball começa no campus de Greendale. História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px End Tag Garrett faz um stand-up tirando sarro da peça de Vicki. Em particular, ele zomba uma parte de seu ato dedicado à sua mãe falecida, que a plateia ri. No entanto, todo mundo fica em silêncio quando Vicki aparece e confronta Garrett no palco. O público fica irritada quando descobre que a coisa toda foi encenado para promover um novo show estrelado por Vicki e Garrett. A revelação, juntamente com Garrett reconhecendo a muito viva mãe de Vicki na plateia, faz com que o público os vaie. Garrett defende seu ato, comparando com a comédia subversiva de Andy Kaufman e exige reconhecimento pela quantidade de trabalho que colocou nele. Curiosidades *Esse episódio apresenta o quinto e último Paintball assassino na série. **Primeira Temporada: " Modern Warfare " foi o primeiro jogo de Paintball assassino. **Segunda Temporada : " A Fistful of Paintballs " / "For A Few Paintballs More " o segundo jogo de Paintball. **A Terceira temporada: O terceiro jogo aconteceu mas apenas um breve flashback foi mostrado no episódio " Curriculum Unavailable ". **Quarta Temporada: Desta ocorreu numa imaginação de Jeff envolvendo o Grupo de Estudo do Mal competindo contra o grupo de estudo no episódio " Advanced Introduction to Finality ". *Koogler e Lapari retornam neste episódio. *O jogo de tabuleiro das Orelhas é mostrado novamente. *A canção " Daybreak " é ouvido no elevador da escola. *David, um dos criadores do MeowMeowBeenz , é mostrado DJing do clube. Referências *Durante a cena de Gala, cada um dos membros do comitê e Pelton tem codinomes que refere-se a um ator que interpretou o Batman. Abed é Bale ( Christian Bale ), Jeff é Keaton ( Michael Keaton ), Annie é West ( Adam West ), Elroy é Kilmer ( Val Kilmer ), Britta é Clooney ( George Clooney ), e o Reitor é Bader (Diedrich Bader que forneceu a voz de Batman na série animada " Batman: The Brave and the Bold " ). *Britta tem o codinomes temático Batman de "Clooney" depois que o ator George Clooney , que estrelou o filme de 1997 " Batman & Robin " . O filme é geralmente considerada como o pior da franquia Batman e seria uma piada com os personagens frequentemente chamarem a Britta de a pior. *Jeff menciona ator Robert Downey Jr. *Garrett menciona o falecido comediante Andy Kaufman . *Dan Harmon confirmou a luta arma de paintball com Starburns e Todd na garagem foi inspirado pela cena de abertura " Highlander " . *A cena elevador com o Reitor Pelton é uma referência a uma cena do filme " Capitão America: Soldado Invernal " que estava referênciando a uma seqüência de ação de " Die Hard With A Vengeance " . Dan Harmon confirmou em um comentário que foi uma homenagem aos produtores executivos de Community os irmãos Russo que dirigiram esse filme. *O Enredo é baseado em filmes como " A Identidade Bourne " e " Missão Impossível ". *Annie e Abed atirando em pessoas de costas um para o outro, mas, em seguida, virar o rosto um para o outro e continuar a atirar é uma referência à cena de ação final no filme de 2005 " Sr & Sra. Smith ". Galeria 6x11 Promo1.jpg 6x11 Promopic2.jpg 6x11 Promopic3.jpg 6x11 Promopic4.jpg 6x11 Promopic5.jpg 6x11 Promopic6.jpg Categoria:Sexta Temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Paintball Categoria:Episódios com Foco no Comitê Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Jeff